fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jedah
Jedah (ジュダ Jūda, Judah in the Japanese version) is a major antagonist in Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake, ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Profile He is a priest of the Duma Faithful who came in dispute with the High Priest Halcyon and banished him, gaining control over the church. As his unearthly appearance suggests, he wields immensely powerful magic. While he leads the Magic Corps of the Rigelian Empire to invade Zofia, he dispatches minions to assault Celica for reasons unknown. When Celica and her army march through the Duma Swamp, he confronts them alongside several Mogalls, and after the Mogalls are slain, he lures Celica into Duma Tower by threatening Alm. Once she reached the top, Jedah showed her a crystal showing Alm's struggles and used it to lure her army into a trap where they were to be sacrificed to Duma. Personality Jedah is a fanatic who wholeheartedly believes in causing war. Wanting war with Zofia and Mila, Jedah had Halcyon banished with apparently no remorse. Jedah possesses a manipulative streak offering to spare Alm if Celica offered herself as a sacrifice to Duma. He also believes that Duma valued causing human suffering and it was something his worshipers should strive for, intending to kill Celica slowly. It is even revealed Jedah planned to sacrifice his daughters to Duma. Jedah's only known redeeming quality is his fanatically devout worship of Duma, his loyalty appearing to be genuine with his zealous desire to pleasing Duma at any cost being the only motive for his cruel actions. In-Game Fire Emblem Gaiden Stats |-|Chapter 4= |-|Chapter 5= Strategy Jedah can be fought as a boss twice: once during Chapter 4 (Celica's route) and again during Chapter 5. He is a fairly difficult boss and in addition to his high stats and equipment, he has the ability to negate any attack that is not from at least 5 spaces away. He can also summon Mogalls. One way to beat him is to have him use his magic until he runs out of enough HP to keep casting, and then attack him with a long-ranged bow. But the best way would be to bide your time, as his "seal" wears off every 4 turns leaving him vulnerable to attacks. In Chapter 4, using the Triangle Attack should be more than enough to defeat him. But in Chapter 5, you can try having Celica next to Alm (as this will make all of Alm's attacks a critical) and finish him off quite easily. Defeating him in the last chapter also eliminates any of his Mogalls, making the game that much easier to complete. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Chapter 4 |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Granted by Dracoshield* In chapter 4, Jedah has very high defences and quickly summons Mogalls, without spending any HP, that move toward your units to block you from engaging him in battle, before he approaches you starting at turn 4. Furthermore, he gains 10 HP at the start of his turns. Unlike Gaiden, he negates the first 3 squirmishes you initiate against him, but engages you in a fourth one. Units with large range, such as Leon are invaluable for buffering out an opportunity to strike. One safe way to kill him requires promoting Atlas into an archer, then Sniper. At turn 1, have Leon has attack Jedah (at a range of 4 to 5), then Atlas. At turn 2, have Leon attack again, and another heavy hitter to deal damage eg. Atlas again while using a Killer Bow's Hunter Volley skill, and repeat until he has been defeated. Chapter 5 |-|Normal= Granted by Animus Ring* |-|Hard= Granted by Animus Ring* Etymology Judah, in the Christian and Jewish religion, was the fourth of Jacob's twelve sons. It seems to be a variant of the name Judas. Trivia *While his face appears pale in the game, the manga gives him a younger look. *He shares his Japanese name with a minor enemy from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. *Like many bosses in Gaiden, Jedah's portrait is re-used by the other bosses in the Duma priesthood. *Jedah shares his English voice actor, Richard Epcar, with Awakening's Walhart. Gallery File:JudahManga.jpg|Jedah appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:JudahSealsEst.png|Jedah sealing Est's attack. File:Juda Portrait Echoes.png|Cutscene still of Jedah in Shadows of Valentia. File:FE2 Judah Portrait.png|Jedah's portrait in Gaiden. File:Juda Echoes Portrait.png|Jedah's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Juda Village.png|Jedah's village sprite. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters